


A Daughter's Place

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [297]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father wanted a son.  That was never in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 September 2016  
> Word Count: 415  
> Prompt: "The Applicant" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Her father wanted a son. That was never in question.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will maintain firmly that Ann Rutledge's father was old-fashioned and did not like how outspoken and forward his daughter was. I also maintain that this just fueled Ann's desire to prove that she's better than any man… except the Antichrist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A living doll, everywhere you look.  
It can sew, it can cook,  
It can talk, talk, talk."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Applicant"

 

Her father wanted a son. That was never in question. That he never had a son and instead was saddled with a daughter, and an outspoken and forthright one at that, was his greatest disappointment and failure in life.

She grew up constantly chastised and punished for pushing the boundaries of proper behavior for a young woman. She knew that she was smarter than he was at an early age. That's not to say that he was unintelligent, she was just more gifted with her studies and critical thinking.

Her father maintained the 1950s standard of children being seen and not heard. He also wanted Ann to be a proper housewife, so she was enrolled in all of the clichéd activities: home ec, dance lessons, piano lessons, even etiquette lessons. Not that she really needed the last one, but she understood from her mother that it was just easier to go with what her father wanted. She hated that her mother had no spine to stand up to him.

Even her marriage was arranged for her. It was a business deal that she despised, but she did like Jeffrey, so it wasn't nearly as interminable as she'd expected. Jeffrey, unlike her father, allowed her to express herself as she chose, considering their marriage a partnership. He was thrilled when Alissa was born within the first year. He even kicked her father out of both the hospital and their home when the older man began his tirades about the uselessness of girl children. She didn't love Jeffrey, but she learned to feel a kind of affection for him that bordered on deep friendship.

It wasn't until after the accident that Ann truly became the woman she was meant to be. Her father died just months after Jeffrey and Alissa; a heart attack felled him on the golf course. It seemed a fitting end to such a pompous bastard. Her mother died before Veronica was born, likely from a broken heart over the loss of her father.

Ann never remarried, choosing to focus on her new daughter, her work, and the Antichrist. If she'd been born male, she'd be the picture of a successful son in her father's eyes. But it was all right that he didn't approve; she was working toward someone else's approval, someone far more influential than her father ever dreamed of being.


End file.
